


Streets Of Italy (Strade D'Italia)

by starlightlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 Harry, 2015 Louis, AU, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Family, Architect Liam, Architect Louis, M/M, Producer Harry, Singer Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightlou/pseuds/starlightlou
Summary: Harry has been living in Italy for two years now. He's quite familiar with Rome, and it's places. It was meant to be a short vacation, but he grew an attachment that had him stay here. He was a producer, so his job wasn't dependent on where he would live.Louis was there for work. He worked as an architect in London and was visiting Rome for a project. Just sitting out on his balcony and embracing the atmosphere made him feel ecstatic. He loved waking up in the morning and having a cigarette in a peaceful atmosphere outside. His attachment to the place became stong, and he'd been there for a month now with his colleague and friend, Liam.Harry goes for a jog every morning. It was that one bright morning where he saw a boy that caught his attention. As the next days go about, he would see the boy minding his business, and occasionally see the boy glance back at times too. Eventually, the boy was the only thing making Harry wake up and going for a run. What happens when one unfortunate morning, Harry happens to not have an umbrella to cover him from the rain? Standing right in front of the dapper bloke who told him to come inside?Was this the beginning of something way bigger?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting Someone

**Author's Note:**

> The idea initially came from the Larry incident in May 2019 and then Harry jogging in Italy. Thought I'd get creative and make something with it. 
> 
> As for the characters, I feel like it's become repetitive with how much their real families get mentioned, and I don't like adding real family members in. So I've reinvented their family and friends. I believe it will make it very interesting.
> 
> Book is available on Wattpad by user starl1ghtlou (me) (with a one instead of an I)
> 
> I would like to ask DO NOT translate, repost or remake this story. I have not licensed or authorized translations and will let you know if anything can change later. Until then please report any projects you see that are stolen. This book belongs to me, so does the characters. Nothing is related to them as real people. It is fiction.

He wasn't a morning person two years ago. He'd sleep at 8:00 am on weekdays, getting lost in the studio. Some might say he makes more than his efforts, but the man knows his worth - and knows that he deserves every penny he owns. And producing songs for the most significant artists not only in the UK but in the world? Harry had to put in all his effort to create the best of what he can. 

Despite being mainly recognized as a producer, Styles happens to write on the side. Composing and melody was an instinct for him - but moving to the field of adding speech to a suited sound was a goal he tried to achieve. Even tho you'll never hear it, but he happens to have a few of his records in his folders. That means he sings too. 

He got out of his room, now dressed in comfortable blue sports shorts and a grey vest. Even after having all the money, no material could beat a simple single layer vest to allow the wind to hit his skin. Just like when he'd go on jogs with Landon and Asher (his brothers) and even Melissa (his sister), a vest is the best way to run in warm days. And being below the UK meant he'd have more opportunities to meet sunlight and warm weather. It was better than having to jog in jackets. 

He took a capsule from his jar, inserting it to the coffee machine. He took a mug and placed it under the coffee machine, pressing it and allowing the coffee maker to do its magic. While that's happening, he opens the fridge and takes out the fresh milk. He opens his top cupboard and pulls out a small saucepan. Adding about 3/4 cups of milk in the saucepan, he places the saucepan on the stove, turning it on and setting it to high heat. 

While his coffee is in the process of being made, he opens his phone and clicks on the contact saying "Landon" and places the phone on the counter, already having his AirPods Pro in his ears.

'Morning brother' The bright voice instantly made him smile. No matter how old they'll get, Harry will still treat them like his own kids. Harry was 26, Melissa was 24, Asher was 21, and then baby Landon was 20. There isn't much of an age gap, but being the oldest made Harry feel like he had the responsibility of taking care of his siblings - even when they were in their twenties now.

'Morning Landon.' He spoke as he saw the coffee machine finally stop, now having plain black coffee in his mug. He removed the mug and placed in on the counter next to the stove, waiting for the milk to bubble. 'How's everyone?'

'Great. Going back to Uni in about two hours so thought I'd go for an early jog with Ash and Melissa. They'll be leaving too so might as well spend some quality time with the siblings' Landon's voice seemed breathless, signalling he was jogging before the call. 'Wish you could join.' Harry smiled warmly.

'I was there three months ago. Come on.' 

'You only come about three times a year. It's not enough for us.' He could image the scrunched up face Landon would've made.

'My job might seem like it's not that much but trust me, brother, it's quite a challenge at times.' He laughed. 'And maybe it's because you guys see each other every weekend.'

'Well no because Melissa only comes when she and Peter don't have plans. It's only Ash and me at times.' Peter, Melissa's boyfriend of 7 years and fiancé of 2. They were high school sweethearts and now live in Bath, with Melissa continuing to study psychology in Bath university and Peter being an English language teacher. Even tho Harry wasn't too sure about their engagement at a young age, and he was pretty satisfied with their relationship now. Peter was a good man, and they've settled in a lovely house there, so he had no issue. They seemed happy with life, and Harry can only support them and be happy for them. It isn't easy to settle down at a young age, but they managed to do just that.

'Well make the most of it then innit.' Harry looked over at the milk, still no bubbling. 'What about you and Talia? Things better?'

'Nah we ended it.' He frowned at his brother's answer. 'It was getting to toxic, and her intentions didn't seem good. Caught her with the bloke Seth, they seemed too comfortable in the library. Thought might as well make it easier for her and end it.'

'Oh, Landon. And then you ask me why I don't invest my time in relationships.' Harry smirked because his siblings would always nag him about it.

'But brother, it had been a while for you. How long? What three years? You're almost thirty now' Harry shook his head as he heard snickering on the other side of the phone, Landon satisfied with himself.

'Way to make a man feel old boy.' Harry finally saw the milk bubbling, turning the stove off and pouring the milk in the mug. 'And that isn't the only problem. You know the situation.'

'So what? You aren't ever going to be in a relationship because you're afraid mum and dad won't accept it? Even if they don't, you're just going to stay single forever then?' One thing Harry loved about his relationship with his siblings was that they were supportive. Unlike his parents, who don't like the concept of two same-gendered individuals being romantically involved, his siblings supported him. They'd try and find people to hook up with him. 'Brother with that mindset might as well marry a lass, better than dying alone.' Harry laughed at that comment. Taking a teaspoon of cane sugar and adding it to his coffee. 

'Just give Jude and Quinton Styles what they want right? A girl who'll fulfil their wishes of a perfect daughter-in-law that their son doesn't even love. Ain't happening boy.' He took a sip of the coffee, feeling his body warm-up and mind wake up. 'And anyway, as far as I know, they'll be having two of those. Unless you or Ash plan to fancy some cock anytime soon.' He heard laughter on the other side of the phone. 

'I think both of us are planning to stay on the vagina train now. But we know who to talk to if that changes.' Harry snorts at that, taking another sip. It was about 7:30 am now, so he had to leave before quarter to 8. 'Want me to give mum a notice that you called?' 

'Would appreciate it. I know Asher and Melissa are with you but just give them my regards. I'll let you go, and I'm a bit behind schedule on the jog today. Take care.' They said their goodbyes and Harry quickly finished his coffee, feeling his body heart rise and adrenaline pace up. He put his sneakers on, grabbed his necessities and went off to jog in the beautiful streets of Italy.

***

'Alright mum, don't worry, I'll be there then, I promise.' He put the cigarette on his lips, taking in a big one. He inhaled it, allowing it to hit his throat, then slowly blew out the smoke, watching it disappear in the air.

'Lou I'm sorry it's just a bit nerve-wracking. Becca has worked a good load, and I want everyone to be there.' A stressed Desiree spoke on the other side of the phone, worrying about her daughter's graduation.

'Mum, what makes you think I won't be there for Rebecca's graduation? Come on then, why do delusional?' He placed the cigarette on the pitch and sat down on the chair outside his balcony, getting a view of the street he was living on. People were walking by, some as tourists, some as workers and some as joggers. He moved close to the flower pot next to him, smelling the flowers there. 

'Because Lou, you were supposed to be there for a week and a half. It's been over a month now. I don't want you getting sucked up in that work.' She sighed, and Louis smiled, finding over his mother, who was panicking for no reason.

'Mum, I enjoyed my time here. The project that I am working on required frequent visits, so I decided to extend my stay to make it easier. I don't get why you're panicking. I'll be there, and you'll see me there. I won't miss her graduation for the world come on.' He laughed at his mother, who seemed to release a sigh of relief.

'Oh, Lou. I miss you.' Desiree voices, making Louis smile. 

'I miss you more mum. Now have your breakfast and tea, I'll talk to you later. Love you.' He ended the call and smiled at his phone, putting it on the table in front of him and observing his surroundings. It felt peaceful, the sound of chirping birds and the wheels of bicycles filling his ears. A lovely smell was reaching his house, and it was the bakery down the street. He looked at the people. There was a slightly older woman walking with what could've possibly been her grandson. The boy seemed like he was in his late teens, and he had his hand over her shoulder. 

Louis then observed the man who just parked his bike and fixed his shirt, which seemed crinkled by now. He put his hat on and entered the mini market, starting his shift.

What then caught Louis' attention was a man, an extraordinarily suspicious man, slowly walking by Louis' house. He could've sworn that the man was staring at him, but it was hard to tell with his dark shades. He was wearing a simple vest and shorts. Louis didn't understand why he caught his attention on the man, but he did and let it go, going back go observing everything around him.

  
***

  
Harry decided to jog a different route today. Usually, he'd race around the block of buildings. Today, Harry wanted to switch it up a bit, try and get extra kilometres added to his daily record. The last time he'd come on this route was months ago because of how long it was. The jog would take about an hour from there to his house, and even longer if he walked.

He jogged passed the traffic light, entering the street. He raced passed the bakery, and he was planning on continuing to walk when a certain lad caught his attention. Harry had his AirPods on, so he was watching the bloke take a cigarette to his lips over the track of "Give Me Everything" by Ne-Yo and Pitbull. He saw the boy now remove the cigarette and put it on a pitch in front of him. He then saw him lean into the plant next to him, sniffing the scent of the flowers with his eyes closed.

Harry knew people around here - and he'd never seen this man here before. His fringe covering his forehead crinkles beside his eyes even visible from where Harry was standing. Nice petite body with tattoos on his arms. A smile appeared on the boy's face, and Harry felt the need to remove his AirPods, wanting to have a glimpse of the boy's voice.

And when he did, he felt relieved. He heard the words "mum" and "graduation" and knew the boy was from home. He wasn't a local. His voice was soft yet raspy. Harry stared at the boy, watching him end the phone call and observe his surroundings. Harry knew it would be a bad situation if he got caught staring, but his glasses were quite a good cover, and it wouldn't be visible. 

Rightfully so, the boy looked over at Harry. They were staring at each other, but only Harry knew that. He saw the boy still looking at him and walked past, not knowing what else to do. He indeed found something interesting about that boy and was planning on jogging in this route more often.

  
***

  
The second day, the same routine. Up, coffee, call with his mum and Landon, and Harry was off once again, jogging in a more sporty attire this time.   
He entered the same street and saw the bloke again, this time wearing a tracksuit. It suited him very well; green was his colour. Harry looked at the boy while he could, and jogged off.

  
***

  
The third day, Louis is up, stretching his arms and groaning. He brushed his teeth and walked outside of his room, looking at his colleague slash mate cook something.

'Tommo. Fancy some bacon and eggs today?' Liam flawlessly cracked an egg in the frying pan.

'I do actually.' Louis landed on the sofa, opening his phone. 'Payno, did you receive the email for the prototypes?' He looks over at a focused Liam.

'No, was waiting for it myself.' Louis rolled his eyes, how typical. 

'Want us to start the project as soon as possible but can't even be bothered to send the final prototypes of approval that should've been completed three days ago. We do deserve our six-figure checks.' Louis snickers and walks outside, shirtless. He sits on the same spot, lighting a cigarette and inhaling. 

He sees the same figure jogging, and couldn't help but stare. His muscles were big and filled with tattoos. His hair wasn't evident but seeing the curls come down, Louis could tell this was a curly one. Curiosity was getting to him, and Louis wanted to know who this fine man was.

  
***

  
The fourth day, Harry doesn't feel like jogging. His calves are sore, but he has the urge to go. Even if he doesn't want to believe it, a particular Brit stranger might be the reason. After seeing him shirtless yesterday, Harry couldn't forget the curvy hips and defined chest of the man. His abdomen was an outline, but not too much. Harry was getting curious, and he didn't know where it would lead him to.

  
***

  
Fifth day. Louis finished drinking his tea and placed the cup in the dishwasher. Liam went out to discuss an issue with the person who was the owner of the building. It was moments like these where Louis was grateful for having a partner like Liam. 

They studied together, applied for a job at the same place and eventually became the best at it. They knew they worked best as partners, so that's what they did. It ended with them coming up with unique designs, surprising their fellow workers and bosses. From being assistants and secretaries to being architects who earn a monthly six-figure salary in their twenties. Almost £650K a month. 

And their projects were outstanding. They were past that whole housing designs. They had to do tasks internationally, having big projects for buildings that would be requested by prominent people. Just two months ago, they finished with their two-year project in Dubai - personally asked by the Prince of Dubai himself. That got them both £20 million each, making it on headlines and magazines. 

Louis finished the fixtures and proportions on the prototype last night, the same prototype he received seven hours late. It took him five hours to complete it, and it cut his sleep time. But after being frustrated at the placing and design, he requested Liam to go and talk to the businessman himself, because the project would be a disaster if the budget didn't increase.

He walked outside and noticed the weather change. It was the beginning of July, so a rainy day wasn't that normal - but then again, they're in Europe. 

Louis saw the same figure jog again, and this time Louis noticed that the man, without hesitation, was staring straight at Louis. And as if it couldn't get any more scenic, droplets of rain started falling. The man quickly removed his AirPods and put them in the case. Louis looked at the man with pity; the poor guy just wanted to have a jog. The rain only got worse within seconds, and it was pouring.

'Hey!' Louis exclaimed, but the man didn't hear him. 'Hey!' He spoke a bit louder, and the bulky bloke looked up, walking towards Louis. 

'Yea?' Louis heard his voice, his accent and tone, and knew this man wasn't a local Italian. He might be a resident, but the "yea" was too familiar to a northern accent, and Louis smiled.

'Is your spot far away?' Louis asked, now putting his hand over his eyes horizontally so he can see the man without water entering his eyes. The man nodded. 'The door is open, come in. Wait for the rain to calm down a little.' The man seemed a bit taken back by Louis' statement, but nodded and walked ahead to the door, pushing it and entering. 

Louis entered from the balcony and sprinted off to his room, drying himself with a towel. He then got a spare towel and walked outside, looking at the wet boy. Seeing now, the height difference between them was quite prominent. The man overshadowed Louis. 

'Here, dry yourself up. Come on in.' He signalled for the man to follow him.

'Do you just invite strangers in like this?' Louis heard the deep voice for the first time, instantly liking it.

'Well, I seem to have the decency to see someone struggling in this moody weather. If you want to put it that way tho, sure.' Louis went to his kitchen and switched his kettle on. He walked back out. 'Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson.' He put his hand out, waiting for the man to shake it.

'Harry. Harry Styles.' The man shook his hand, Louis noticing his small his hand was compared to Harry's big one. Louis then pointed to the sofas.

'Make yourself comfortable Styles. Sorry for the paperwork, it's been a pain in the ass.' Louis gathered a pile of papers and stacked them properly, putting them on the table.

'Don't apologize for productivity.' Harry said and sat down on the sofa. 'Seems like architecture stuff, from what I learned about in my DT classes years ago.' Harry pointed at the isometric stretches as well as the big plan view drawing on the A3 paper. Although, it was _way_ more complicated and detailed than what he did back in Year 8.

'Bingo.' Louis sat down opposite him. 'I'm an architect. I came here for a project over a month ago. Was supposed to be here for a week but feel in love with the place and didn't wanna go back. I'm here with my partner. He's gone somewhere at the moment.' Louis spoke, and Harry raised his eyebrow.

'So you and your husband work together?' Louis nearly choked on his spit at that.

'No, no, no! Not that way.' Louis shook his head. 'I mean, I do go that way, but not with him. No. Liam's like my brother.' He smiled, and Harry felt flustered.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you meant the other kind of partner.' Louis laughed.

'It's alright, and I should've been more specific. Liam and I have been mates for a while. He's my partner and my mate. The good thing about a job like this, you can work in pairs of two.' He smiled 'What about yourself? How did you end up here?' Louis asked.

'I came here two years ago just to meet up with an artist and produce something. I'm a music producer. So I stayed for a week and then just began to like the place, just like you. The next thing you know, I'm living here.' Harry shrugged, and Louis smiled at the boy in front of him. Louis felt a feeling, and he didn't like it.

'I guess you're a big deal then.' Louis make a remark and Harry smiles, Louis noticing the dimples appearing.

'Yea if you wanna say that.' Harry looked over at Louis' work on the table. 'You do too, to be honest.' Louis laughed, and Harry loved the sound of that, wanting to hear it again.

'Well, it's weird now that you've said it. But I feel like we're both multimillionaires trying to get that out of one another.' Louis spoke hoping he wouldn't get proven wrong, it would make him feel bad.

'Finally.' Harry spoke, and Louis sighed in relief. 'It's awkward when you don't know the other person's financial status.' Harry said.

'Tell me about it.' Louis groaned and Harry smiled at him.

'If you don't mind me asking, why are you staying here? There are far more luxurious villas here that you can stay in. I mean you're a bloody architect.' Harry noticed the place Louis was staying in was standard, suitable enough for a stay, but it seemed closed and old, which makes him wonder why Louis preferred it.

'I'm in Rome, Styles. Might as well be at home if I want to live in luxury. This place adds to the feeling of living here. I like it.' Harry smiled in satisfaction, liking how "Styles" rolled out of Louis' mouth.

'Fair enough then.' Harry smiled and began to look at Louis' facial features. Sculpture-like cheekbones, pointed nose, dazzling blue eyes, soft red lips; he was an appealing man. 'Do you plan on going back anytime soon?' 

'Well my sister's graduation is in September, so I'll be there for that. Maybe I'll finish the project here or go back to London. But as far as I know, I'm staying here for now.' Louis smiled and intertwined his fingers.

'So you live in London?' Louis nodded. 'My house is there too, just never went back.' He shrugged. 'So you just have a sister or more siblings?' 

'A sister and a brother. Rebecca is 25 and Robin is 19. I'm 27.' Louis smiled. 'They're both in Uni, and Becca's almost done with her final year. She'll be getting a degree in finance and accounting. What about you? Siblings?'

'Yea I have Melissa, she's 24 and engaged. Then there's Asher, he's 21 and then Landon, he's 20.' Harry smiled. 'And I'm the oldest, same as you, just a year younger.' Harry indeed didn't look like a year younger, but Louis didn't seem to mind that.

'So you're here by yourself?' Louis was interested to know the answer to this question, out of extreme curiosity which he didn't get why. 

'Yea. Been by myself for a while now.' And amused smile appeared on Harry's face as he answered the question.

'Makes the two of us then.' Louis gets up to the kitchen and grabs two cups with tea bags in them. He poured the water from the kettle and set the cups in the tray. 

He grabbed the sugar pot and placed it on the tray, taking it back to the living room. He put the tray on the table. In front of them and sat back down. 'You prefer milk?' He looked at a smiley Harry, who was looking at the tea as if it's something precious. Louis noticed the green emerald eyes now, looking at the darting balls reflecting a green crystal.

'No, thanks. Haven't had black tea in a while.' He grabbed the cup and picked a teaspoon, pushing in the sugar pot and taking a spoonful of the sugar, dumping it in the tea and mixing it.

Harry brought the mug to his lips and took a sip of the tea, smiling warmly at the taste. The tingling feeling for the intense tea waking his mind up.

'This is good.' Harry smiled up to Louis, and Louis couldn't help but blush, it was just darning tea.

'Thanks.' Louis cleared his throat and grabbed his tea, sitting back on the sofa.

Just in time, they heard a door open and a smartly dressed Liam entering. Wearing a white polo shirt from Ralph Lauren and Hugo Boss pants, Liam looked like a young billionaire who goes around demanding people what to do. His hair was combed back, and it made him look like a prince. 

'Oh, Tommo. Didn't know you had guests over.' Liam looked at Harry, who now had his full concentration on Liam. 'Liam Payne.' Liam brought his hand forward, and Harry shook it.

'Harry Styles.' Harry smiled, and Liam went on the other side of the lounge and placed the folder in his hands on the table. 

'Came back?' Louis looked at the folder that Liam placed, the same folder Louis spent adequate time on to add all information.

'Weather mate. They called and said it's too much to meet up.' Louis groaned and placed his head on his palm - these people were so lazy and overdramatic. 'Good news tho. Winston called when telling me to cancel and said that he'd increase the budget by £3 million, to satisfy our "problems" as he called them.' A smile grew on Louis' face, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. It was what he needed.

'Winston as in Geoff Winston?' Harry spoke up, catching Liam and Louis' attention.

'Yea. You know about him?' Liam looked at Harry, who nodded.

'Yea, he partly owns the complex where I live, along with Tonia Mariani.'

'Romano complex?' Louis asked, and Harry nodded.

'RC it is.' Harry smiled. The complex was basically like an Army house of Rome. With full security, all facilities and housing only for the richest of the rich. 

'That's where our project is actually.' Louis looked at Harry. 'Winston is a bit of a big businessman and wanted to make an exposition centre in RC. That's why we're here in the first place.' He pointed over at Liam.

'Winston is all ego. He wanted us to design a building that will be held for business events and meeting - meaning we have work with office spaces as well as big halls. He might be a madman, but he's a smart man.' Liam added.

'So what exactly are you planning to create, if you don't mind me asking.' Harry looked at Louis but was talking to them both.

'It's now a £15 million project. He wants four rooms that are at least 2500sq feet and thirty 600sq feet rooms for offices of thirty businesses who'll have their branches there for their best workers. With this being a three-story building altogether, it'll be an 80,000sq foot area, about 9000 yards if you want it in that. Perimeter wise, it's 300 meters. It'll be thirty-foot tall, so I hope you can get a rough idea with all this description. If not...' Louis took the folder from Liam, now opening it and going on the page. 'Here's a 3D model.' Louis handed the folder to Harry, their fingers slowly brushing, causing some madness in Louis' heart, which he didn't understand why.

Harry looked at the piece. It wasn't just one big cube-like thing he imagined in his head. It was multiple triangular and rectangular-shaped building, connecting by walking halls on the second floor. There was a giant glass cuboid sitting diagonally. Surrounding that cuboid was walking paths and greenery, meaning lots of grass and trees. Then behind the grass was a decent trail of the triangular prism-shaped buildings and rectangular buildings. The triangular prisms were triangles from plan view but flat from the top. The other side was a parking lot, a big one. 

'Wow.' Harry barely spoke up because he was genuinely so impressed with what he was seeing. 'This is... how did you come up with this?' He looked up at Louis, unintentionally ignoring Liam's presence. 

'It's my job Styles, isn't it?' Louis smirked and looked at Harry. 'I just need to be told on what to do, and then it's in my hands.' It came out more odd than Louis wanted it to, a bit weird. Harry thought of another thing, too but kept his thoughts to himself. 

'I couldn't even imagine thinking of something like this. It looks so futuristic and modern. And to think it came out of your heads.' Harry also looked over at an amused Liam, who chuckled at Harry's excitement.

'As much as I'd like to take credit for the exterior and design, that was all Louis. I would say my main focus is the interior but what you're seeing is Louis doing his natural thing.' Liam looked over at Louis who just smiled, not knowing how to react to his friend complimenting him. 

'It's cool Louis.' Harry smiled at Louis, who was now slightly flustered. 'Seriously, it takes talent and hard work to be where you guys are at. It's awe-inspiring.' Harry complimented both Louis and Liam, earning smiles from the duo.

'Awe Styles thanks.' Louis chuckled. 'You've heard from us, now tell us about you. I'm sure you're a talented person too. I'm no producer, but my mate back home is an artist, and I've been to the studio. Pressing all those buttons is a madness.' Harry laughed adoringly at Louis' description of production. 

'Well, you can call it that.' Harry laughed. 'But it's interesting because I'm in control of what I do. Just make whatever I want or whatever the artist likes. I like doing my stuff too.' Harry spoke briefly, not wanting to get in detail about his capabilities. 'But I've worked with big artists in the UK like Remi Royce, Don Stoker, The Culprits, Niall Horan. And I've produced some songs for international artists too like Swift, Tucker T, Delilah Osborne.' Harry shrugged.

'That's our mate. Niall.' Liam smiled, getting Harry to realize what he's saying. 'He's the mate Louis was talking about, the artist.' Harry's eyes widened at that, looking over at a happy Louis.

'Small world.' Harry said with astonishment in his voice. 'Niall and I are quite good mates actually.' He smiled because he had a good friendship with Niall.

'Well, then that fucker didn't say something to us. We've known him for a bit now. He was Liam's childhood friend, and after I met Liam, I got to know him too. He was kind of a big deal then too.' Louis smiled at Harry who laughed at Louis calling Niall a fucker.

'I miss his Irishness. The moment we'd get done with the song, it all Guinness and cursing in the studio. He's a beaming light.' Harry laughed, remembering the time Niall fell over the amp and blacked out because he had too much.

'Can't sound any more like him.' Liam smiled.

'Harry.' Louis said Harry's first name now, causing a bit of a stampede in Harry's body, hearing his name roll out so softly and huskily out of the boy sitting in front of him. 'You seem like a nice guy. I'd love to get to know you better.' Louis didn't know what it was that had him suddenly be so confident, but he was. 'You wanna hang out with us on the weekend? We'll be over at RC. Unless you have things to do, of course.' Louis stuttered at the end but managed to finish his sentence without humiliating himself. 

'That would be great.' Harry smiled. 'I'm not going to lie there isn't anyone here, so I'm friends with. Call me a loner I just don't happen to have friends.' Louis giggled at that, making Harry's lips curve, wanting to hear that sound again. 'But there isn't anything I have in my schedule. You guys can come over to my villa, I'm alone there, and we can just chill.' Harry shrugged. 'I'll give you my number.' 

They exchanged numbers, and Harry noticed the weather starting to settle. He decided it was best if he left now.

'Be safe, Styles.' Louis stood still the door, watching Harry tie his shoelace.

'That's the first time I've heard that, Tomlinson. But thank you.' Harry smirked, and Louis felt stupid for saying that, but he wanted to. 

Harry, with one last glance at Louis, started jogging his way back to his complex, which was a little far. Louis told at the door, watching the muscular figure disappear.

  
***

'I am feeling homesick, you know. Can't wait to go back.' Liam yawned and finished his beer, putting the bottle on the table.

Louis was quiet. He finished his food, but he was lost in his thoughts the night. If Liam asked he'd say it's the work, but it's a certain man who happens to be very attractive and have breathtaking eyes. 

'Lou?' Louis looked at Liam humming in the realization that he zoned out again. 'What is really on your mind? And don't say work, you aren't this lost think about work.' Louis rubbed his eyes and gulped the beer.

'I think I'm pretty homesick too Liam. But it's only a few more weeks lad. If you want to, you can go back for a few days, then you can. I'll stay.' Louis grabbed the disposable cutlery and containers and put them in the plastic bag, then standing up and doing the same with Liam's.

'No mate it's alright. As long as we go before my birthday, I'm fine.' Liam stood up and took a deep breath.

'Oh, we'll be done before that. If Winston and his people stay on schedule, we can be done in the next two weeks.' Louis grabbed the bag and went to the kitchen, throwing it away in the bin.

'Yea.' Liam cracked his knuckles. 'How'd you meet Harry? I like the guy.' Louis' heart warmed at the mention of that name. He could tell Liam that he's been staring at him jogging for the past five days, but he'll keep it less weird.

'I saw him jogging past here the past few days. It started raining, so I offered him to come in till the rain stops.' Louis explained while washing his hands.

'Well, I wanna see him again.'

'Woah Payno did you fall in love lad? Calm down!' Louis laughed.

'He is handsome Tommo, I'm not gonna lie.' Louis laugh slowly died, now looking at Liam who seemed like he genuinely means it.

'What? You find him enticing?' Louis hopes he'd get the answer that would satisfy him.

'Why not? He's muscular, sexy voice, sexy legs. I don't see why he wouldn't be enticing.' Louis suddenly didn't like this, and he didn't like Liam talking about Harry like that. Not Liam.

'Calm down Payno. We'll see him again then you can do what you want.' Louis didn't have humour in his voice. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Liam, on the other hand, smirked, knowing that his speculations weren't wrong. Louis never just invites someone in. Don't get him wrong, Louis is so polite and caring - but his behaviour was a bit too soft today for Liam's knowledge. They've known each other for over nine years now so Liam can tell Louis' emotions reasonably quickly.

'I've been single for a while you know. And I'm always up to try something new. He seems like a good guy.' Liam had his elbows on the counter, and he was leaning, looking at Louis on the other side who was struggling just to wash the glass.

'I thought you don't go that way Payno. But do you then.' Louis' voice was distant this time. Liam wanted to continue, but he felt terrible, so he started laughing.

'Lad I'm joking.' Louis glared at Liam who couldn't stop his fits. 'You were so mad.' Liam calmed down and looked at Louis. 'Louis I've known you for a long, long time. Your behaviour when he was here today was too much for it to be friendly. I'm pulling your leg lad.' Louis felt red and placed the glass on the stand, wiping his hands with the towel.

'What do you mean?' Louis was now facing Liam. 'When you say my behaviour was too much, what does that mean?' 

'You were fidgeting. You kept smiling, laughing at every little thing he was saying. Don't think I didn't notice your attempts of flirtation Louis Tomlinson. You kept stealing glances and even staring at him. You underestimate me, Louis.' Louis' eyes widened, and he walked to the lounge, realizing Liam wasn't wrong. He wanted to be stubborn, but Liam was right, Louis was too invested in Harry.

'Fuck me Payne' Louis groaned and threw his head on Liam's shoulder. 

'I don't get it. Why are you so afraid of commitment, Lou?' Liam's voice was suddenly soft, and he knew his friend had past relationship problems because he was there through that.

'Liam I'm too scared, after Lloyd. I don't want to have to go through that again.' Louis grumbled and pulled back.

'You won't be going through it, Lou, and it doesn't always happen. It's been a year and a half now.' Liam now hugged Louis.

'Liam, you were there. You were there from start to finish. You saw it, you saw me. It took so much time to get over and come back on my feet, and my balance is still weak. I don't want to trip again.' There was a lump forming in Louis' throat, remembering the last few days and the aftermath of the worst moment of his life.

'I know Lou, I know.' Liam hugged him tightly.


	2. Getting To Know

The following two weeks were quick and surprisingly good. Liam and Louis managed to sign the final contract, and their project had begun. Now it was only about occasional visits to the sight - which would be about every few weeks. They went to Harry's villa too - and it was big. Louis wondered what it was like to live in it. He lived in a big apartment in London, but it was different because he was in his home country. It would've been weird to be in a foreign place _and_ all alone.

He also had those thoughts that had him wishing his brain would shut up. He wondered if Harry would bring girls over since he lived alone in such a luxurious place. It shouldn't have been Louis business, but he didn't like the thought of Harry being intimate with a woman, not even a man. Louis just didn't like it.

There was certainly some tension between them. Whether it be communicational or sexual, both situations were making it awkward. Louis went over to Harry's place twice. First time with Liam and now second time himself. They were planning on leaving soon.

'Louis' Harry stepped aside to let Louis in, closing the door. There was music playing in the background - a song Louis never heard before, same with the voice. It was a low rock song. Louis liked it. 'Come on' Louis followed Harry to the living room.

_'She (she)  
She lives in daydreams with me (she)'_

'Who is that?' Louis asked, referring to the song. Harry seemed to hesitate when answering.

'Oh, it's just something I've been working on-'

'That's you?' Louis, wide-eyed, looked at Harry who's cheeks started heating up.

'Yea It's just a little something It's not-'

'No, Harry!' Louis exclaimed. 'This is- this is beautiful! Your voice is gorgeous.' Louis just listened to the song for a second. 'The instruments, the melody, background... bloody everything! Harry, this is beautiful.' Louis smiled and just wanted to continue to listen to Harry's voice, never wanting the song to end.

 _'Lives for the memory_  
 _A woman who's just in his head (just in his head)_  
 _And she sleeps in his bed (his bed)_  
 _While he plays pretend (pretend)_ _So pretend (pretend)'_

Louis' eyebrows furrowed at the lyrics. They were deep and sad. Did he get the note about playing pretend? Was Harry playing pretend about being with someone? Louis told Harry about his sexuality but assumed Harry was straight because he would've said something then.

Harry went and closed the song on his laptop. Louis was feeling disappointed but did not want to say anything. Maybe Harry didn't want anyone to know, and Louis happened to hear those lines. Louis now felt nervous, thinking he wasn't supposed to listen to those words. 

Harry noticed Louis' expressions when the line of pretending came. He saw Louis think for a profound moment, and Harry bit his lip nervously. He didn't want Louis to listen to more because he was still a little shy about his vocals. The song was seconds from ending, so Harry just stopped it, looking around to a Louis who was staring at him.

'Don't worry. I'm gay.' Harry shrugged and Louis was about to react insanely but kept it to himself, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and instead be accepting. 'I'm just still a little insecure about my voice.' Harry now played a beat on low volume, wanting to create noise in the room to cut the tension a bit. This discomfort is what Louis meant; there was always tension. 

'Oh.' Then it didn't make sense... why are the lyrics talking about playing pretend? Was Harry not allowed to be gay?

'I think I know what you're thinking, Tomlinson.' Harry sat down on his couch, and Louis took that as a sign to do the same. 'I'm openly gay to everyone...' Harry played with his hands. 'Except for my parents, ' Louis' head snapped up. He didn't quite understand it - so everyone was accepting except his parents? 'They don't know I'm gay.' Louis now wanted to speak up, ask questions. He didn't feel like it was his place, but there was curiosity. 'My siblings know. They know, and they support it. They try and find guys, pull my leg on how I've been single for a while..' Harry snorted and continued. 'Telling me, I'm entering the thirties. My parents have no clue. I don't even think you know who my parents are.'

'I don't.' Louis shook his head. 

'Quinton Styles.' The realisation hit Louis. 'Name familiar?' Harry saw Louis' eyes widen.

'Oh my goodness... how did I not think of it. Styles! Of course!' Louis put his head in his palm, and he felt stupid for not realising sooner. 'I met him. I know him! He's a bloody big businessman!' Quinton was the CEO of a stock company, which is pretty self-explanatory to Louis on how big of a deal he was.

'That's my dad' Harry nodded his head. 'The one and only.' 

'And he doesn't know that you are gay?' Louis asked once again.

'Nope. Since I was twenty, there's a girl in mind that he wants me to marry. He likes her a lot, but it's because it will be beneficial businesswise.' Louis now almost felt disgusted, Harry was a fully grown man who was still in a way having his life controlled.

'That's not right.' Louis was mad. This choice wasn't Quinton's.

'I know. Sweet, just not my type. Riele. Riele Johnson. She is a young businesswoman herself - works for her dad.' Harry remembers the figure well. The girl was brunette with green eyes. She had a slight tan on her, and she was also 5'8. It made Harry uncomfortable because he felt it was a female version of himself. And thinking of marrying her makes Harry feel like he'd be taking part in incest. And also, he's quite gay.

'My goodness...' Louis didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I can speak up it's just- I have a good and healthy relationship with my family now. Every morning I call my brothers. I call mum and ask her about whatever the hell is going on. I even talk to dad, and he blabbers on about his work. I call my sister and ask her about how her studies are going if her fiance is doing well; it's just so perfect and healthy. I don't want to ruin it.' 

'So you'll hurt yourself instead?' Louis asked.

'If that means that my family is happy and strong then Yea. Because what will happen is, I will tell my parents about my sexuality. My dad will not accept it, and my mum would freak out. My younger brothers will get rebellious and fight with my parents. My sister will get involved too and take my side. Then we'll have two boys who aren't talking to their parents out of stubbornness. My sister will be at her uni with her fiance, worrying about everything. The family will break apart, and I'll feel like shit for opening my mouth because it will be my fault.' Harry didn't look at Louis when explaining his sequence. He's thought multiple times about coming out but then didn't. He begged his brothers not to tell their parents with an excuse that he is still unsure. He knows that both of them, especially Asher, will try and somehow slip it in and cause problems.

'Can I give you a cuddle?' Louis spoke before realising what he said. He wished he could take those words back when he saw Harry's stunned face and widened eyes.

'I-I'm sorry?' Harry croaked out, unable to understand if he heard that correct.

'Forget it. I'm sorry I just-'

'I'd like that, actually.' Harry's small voice said, making Louis look up at him. The situation was very awkward, but good at the same time. He wanted to comfort Harry, but as always, his elimination was horrible, or as he would say "'orrible, 'orrible".

So with slight hesitation, Louis got up and went to Harry's couch. He didn't know how he should sit. If he were to hug directly, Louis would end up in Harry's lap. So he sat beside Harry and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him into a teddy bear hug. Louis was always a good hugger. He made sure to hug tight, to let the person know what they were safe in his arms. He'd often nuzzle his nose in their neck, but couldn't here. However, Harry did.

'This feels nice.' Harry spoke in Louis' neck, the warm air sending chills in Louis' body. 

'It does doesn't it?' Louis smiled, feeling Harry's nerves calm down and muscles relax.

'Louis'

'Yes, Harry?'

'What's it feel like, being in a relationship with someone you love? A boy, whom you can openly show affection to.' Louis melted at Harry's world. He was so sad but barely showed it.

'Good question Harold.' Louis slowly brought his hands to Harry's curls. He felt tempted to play with them since the first day. Maybe this was the opportunity. 'Well, my last relationship was a mess. Five years down the drain in a matter of days' Louis remembered his character when the whole problem with Lloyd went down. Louis played with Harry's curls, feeling his soft hair.

'I met him when I was at uni. Liam was there too. His name was Lloyd. He was so handsome when I saw him. Hazel eyes, blond hair, about 6 foot, he was a prince in my eyes. When he entered my English lecture, I knew I'd grow feelings for him. And I did.' Louis now rubbed Harry's hair in a circular motion, Harry biting his lip to avoid any noises coming out from his mouth.

'We talked soon, and we grew feelings for one another, and he asked me out and about a month later, It was on February 3rd, and we started dating.' Harry wanted to tell Louis how it was two days before his birthday, but he didn't feel like it was an appropriate moment to do so. 'So we did. The first four years went amazing. This relationship was the first time I was committed to a guy. Of course, had fucked around with guys in high school up until I met him, but he was the first guy I committed myself to. Of course, it became a proper relationship. We loved one another. He was there when I got hired for my job. He was there when I got promoted. He was there when the Prince of UAE personally asked Liam and me to work on a project. He even grew a great bond with Liam. Niall knows him.' Louis sighed.

'The fifth-year... it was a weird one. He was asking for money, saying he would pay me back. I didn't feel anything wrong with it. I would give him my credit card and tell him to keep it. But it got weird. He was distant, rude, even a bit physical at times. He never hit me, just would be a little too tight with his grip. We began arguing a lot. He would say I probably cheat on him because of how busy I would be, and I'd argue back that he wasn't supportive of my career. I would also shout about how he didn't treat our relationship properly and throw the world "cheat" around like it isn't a bad thing. It was getting worse when Liam and I had to go to Dubai for weeks. He shouted, saying I spent my money on myself a lot and went to all these places without him. I told him its work, the bloody Prince called us!'

'He said I'm a selfish prick who wanted everything for myself. It was at the dinner with the Prince, in which I got a text saying "we're over". I would've had him say that before we would scream in each other's faces, before the sleepless nights and mass intake of alcohol. But he decided to tell me right when the Prince was sitting in front of me, and I was at the best moment in my life. Liam was beside me and thanked goodness that man was there. He kept me together and as soon as we went back, it was me crying on him the whole night.' Louis sighed.

'It's been a year and a half since that. I promised myself I won't ever commit to a relationship again. Things got even more interesting when I found out he was cheating on me for a while year. With a girl! She and I alternated on who was getting who's sloppy seconds. He'd do two of us in a day at times. I was disgusted, fucking mortified! Went to get tested for STD's. It's a bit embarrassing, but whenever he was the one in control, I preferred it without protection. And I regret it.' Louis snorted.

'I'm sorry Lou' Harry didn't realise he said Lou, but Louis did. It certainly did something in his heart. 'You are a nice guy. He fucked up.' Harry now pulled away from the cuddle, suddenly feeling cold and regretting it. 'You want to go out this weekend? Just to like, have dinner or something?' Was Harry indirectly asking him on a date? Maybe. Will both of them pretend like its not that but a friendly gesture? Yes.

'Um Styles' Louis scratched his head. 'I'm leaving tomorrow, back to London.' Harry's head snapped up. He knew Louis would be going soon but soo soon? Harry wasn't ready for it. It's always the same thing. People never stay in his life. They come and go. He's still lonely.

'Oh.' Harry looked down. 'Well then ignore my offer I guess. It seems like we won't be seeing each other again.' Louis immediately panicked and shook his head.

'No! No! You didn't let me finish!' Louis thought of whatever could come in his head. 'I came to offer you something. Come with us to London.' Harry was surprised as was Louis. 'I mean... you haven't been there for a while I assume. It gets lonely and I barely even got to know you! Come back for the weekend at least. We can enjoy our time there. You can see your family, and you can stay at mine if you'd like. I'll check with Nialler, and we can meet him too.' Okay, Louis was not only creative with his buildings, but also his words.

'Oh.' Harry didn't know what to say. 'Well... sure. I mean, why not? Unless you're only asking to be polite. Then I'll decline the offer, don't wanna bother you.'

'Why would you bother me? Come on! We have a private jet. You don't need a visa or anything anyway! Just grab your passport, keep some warm clothes, and you're good!' Louis smiled reassuringly.

'Alright then, guess I'm going to London.'

***

Louis was finalising everything, making sure all the documents are safe and that he hasn't left anything in the house. Liam was shouting his name and telling him the taxi is here, but Louis wanted to make sure to check everything one last time.

'For fuck's sake, Louis!' Liam groaned on the door. All their baggage was already in the trunk. The gatekeeper was standing outside, waiting for Louis to leave so he can lock the door.

'Sorry, Payno calm down!' Louis came out and tipped the gatekeeper 100 euros. The man's eyes softened, and he thanked Louis. They had a whole SUV come pick them up, and they had to get Harry too. 'Sorry for the delay boss. Now we need to go to the Romano complex. District B Villa 16.' Louis told the driver and sat down, sighing. 

'I'm sad you know, we spent a good amount of time here.' Louis already felt nostalgic. They extended their stay for a reason, and he was upset they were leaving. But that's life. You have all good moments, and then they eventually go away, and you have to move on.

'But you know, it's nice that you offered Harry to come. How did you just convince him?' Liam looked over. He knew Louis was slightly getting controlled by his feelings. Who the hell just invites someone like that? Louis wasn't going to mention the cuddle incident and him opening up about Lloyd. He was startled with himself at how comfortable he felt when opening up as if Harry and himself are close as ever.

'Told him it would be nice for a change. And that we barely got to know one another and if we just left, we might've never met again.' Because that's how it was, they were just there for work purposes. Even tho they extended their stay out of love for the city, it was better for them too. They were able to go to the site of their future building, meet the construction leaders, the contractors, the businessmen from businesses that will have a branch in the building.

They would've had to come back anyway for that, and it saved them multiple trips. And meeting Harry and feeling what he is feeling, Louis felt empty when thinking about a goodbye. He was initially hesitant with his emotions before he knew about Harry's preference. It would've sucked that Louis fell for a straight man. But it still stings that he can't open up to what he is feeling. He is intentionally building a wall to avoid the emotions that are telling him to do things. But the wall is thin and ductile. Being an architect, he would say the fence is Timber; expensive, yet temporary. 

As well as that, them both having similar preferences won't mean Harry feels the same. Louis starts regretting the hug. Only because to him, it was a friend to friend gesture or a comforting gesture with a weight of emotions behind it - the feelings mainly consisting of romantic affection. However, he wouldn't know what it was to Harry. A brotherly gesture? A mate gesture? Would he have felt like what Louis feels when Liam comforts him? It makes Louis shudder, wanting to drop those thoughts.

They arrive outside Harry's villa and wait for him. Louis was fidgeting, playing with his fingers and his leg moving. Liam noticed the sudden change in behaviour. It wasn't _that_ sudden because Liam felt Louis acting a little off. But he didn't want to throw all sorts of questions and make Louis talk out of pressure. However, Liam was ready for Louis to speak. He wanted Louis to open up and talk about his problems because he wanted to be there for him. Louis had always been there for Liam. Through his breakups and girl problems. Despite not having much idea about girls in the sense of approach, Louis would go out of his way and help Liam. Not only that, but Louis was also a very precious soul. To Liam, Louis was family. His family was his parents, his siblings and Louis. 

Another thing that Liam would guilt-trip himself into was thinking about when Louis was going through problems with Lloyd. Liam's breakups were for relationships that lasted less than a year. His longest relationship was 16 months. Even with such issues, Louis comfort kept him on his feet. No matter what time it was or what place they were in, Louis would be there. And when he wouldn't, he would make sure to always check on Liam. It made Liam feel like a shit friend for not doing the same with Louis. But it was hard for him to comfort Louis when Louis wasn't allowing himself to settle down. Liam can still remember it, the pain in those blue eyes, the strain in his voice, the change of colour on his skin, and the plastered smile that covered it all.

***

_'Babe, I love you with everything. I miss you so fucking much you don't even know it. You're always in my head. I'm always thinking about you, counting down days till I'll be in your arms.' Louis didn't know Liam came back. Liam felt a little bad for listening to the call, but he couldn't help it. He knew something was going on between Louis and Lloyd. Louis was stressed at times, smiled way less and felt distant. But whenever Liam questioned him, he would smile sublimely and assure Liam everything was alright. Of course, Liam didn't buy that._

_'Louis, I'm sick of this- of your job. We haven't seen each other in a while - it's been weeks!' There was the voice, the slightly deep and intimidating voice of Lloyd Woods. 'Your fucking job is causing this problem, and you know it. It's all going to expensive places and talking to rich people. I don't see a reason for you to stay there doing all this, when do you work?' Liam was in shock at Lloyd's venomous tone, how could he say those things to his boyfriend?_

_'Babe, why do you doubt me?' Louis' voice was low, and his tone was painful. He was hurt, injured at his boyfriend's words. 'I count down the days till I see you. I thought about just bringing you along, but I didn't because I-'_

_'Because you'd have to spend your precious money on your average boyfriend?' Lloyd snickered sarcastically._

_'No! No! I thought you would've gotten sick of me being at meetings. And I know how you don't like social situations, so taking you to the business dinners every night wouldn't have worked out. I only didn't consider that because I knew you wouldn't enjoy it, my love.' The pain in Louis' voice broke Liam's heart. How was he so calm and collected? If it were Liam, he would've ended everything there. But Louis tried, he kept his voice healthy and tried to talk calmly and work it out because he loved Lloyd._

_'Business dinners? Suppose you might've brought some rich blokes home with you?' Liam's fists clenched, he wanted to shout through the phone, but he stayed still. Louis would always complain to Liam about wanting to go back, about missing Lloyd's touch, and here Lloyd was, assuming the complete opposite._

_'Liam is the only one that goes with me, and the only one that comes back with me' Louis' tone was sharp this time._

_'You surprise me, Babe, you do. All these rich men and women surround you, and you didn't try to get in their pants? I want not to believe it. Even with women, you can't say you don't have temptations to fuck a business lass over the expensive dining table. If I were you, I would've done that, no doubt.' While Lloyd was laughing over the phone, Louis was staring at it with widened eyes._

_'So you're saying you would've cheated on me?' Louis tone was still collected, but his patience was slowly going away. This confession was Lloyd saying he would cheat.. And here Louis was, insanely in love with him._

_'I seriously don't want to talk to you right now. I'm frustrated! My sex life is dead, Louis. I can't even have sex with my boyfriend because he is barely around anymore. Even when we are together, you seem not to put any effort. If you do, well then it sucks Lou. It truly sucks. I don't even get aroused when I think about you anymore. I don't get a hard-on when I think about you and your body. You're doing this to yourself, Louis.' Louis' knuckles were white from how hard he was clenching them._

_'I'm sorry' He choked out, a single droplet of tear going down his cheek. 'I am sorry, Lloyd. You're right. It's me. I'm the problem. I'll fix everything, baby, I promise.' Louis whispered, trying to keep himself together. He didn't want to break, not now when he is happy with what he is doing._

_'Well, I'm going out with a friend. Enjoy your crap. Love you.' There wasn't any emotion in Lloyd's voice. If anything. He sounded dismissive._

_'Love you too, baby, love you so much.' Louis spoke. 'Take care, my love.' The phone call ended before Louis could have finished that. He leaned back on the sofa, breathing deeply._

_'Louis' He jumped up and sat straight on the sofa. 'Hey, just came back.' Liam pretended like he just came, even tho he heard enough._

_'Oh hey Payno,' Louis quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, a big smile appearing on his face,_

_'You alright? Tommo' Liam noticed the change in Louis' behaviour. There was a smile, a big smile on Louis' face as if he wasn't just minutes away from breaking down a few seconds ago. It was the same face Louis had on the past few weeks, which made realisation hit Liam that Louis was pretending. Louis was a broken heart._

_'Buzzing lad, happy as ever!' Louis laughed. Such a realistic fake laugh, Liam thought. 'Wanna go somewhere? We can do whatever you like, you know. We barely got to have fun.' Louis walked up to Liam, and all Liam could do was feel sorry for his best friend._

_***_

_Two years of hard work for this very moment. Only if Louis got the support he deserved._

_Liam looked over at Louis, who was smiling and laughing, as charming as ever. Only Liam had seen what was underneath that smile. The same goddamn smile. He was looking at the phone, and his smile dropped, entirely dropped. His face turned red, and his jaw clenched. With such a defined facial structure, the clench was visible. He then looked up, smiling once again and looking over at Liam, leaning in._

_'He broke up with me.' A little voice left Louis' mouth, only loud enough for Liam to hear. His smile was still there as if to make it the situation as quiet as possible. He moved back and smiled again. This event was Louis' most important night. A dinner hosted by the Prince just for him and Liam. And Lloyd ruined it._

*** 

Liam recalled the moment and snapped back to reality when Harry entered the SUV.

'Hi.' His dimpled smile made Louis' heart flutter. He wanted to poke it and kiss it. 

'Styles!' Liam exclaimed, knowing he just interrupted the staring going on between Louis and Harry. Louis' would give him a piece of his mind for this. 'Looking fit lad! I didn't know your hair was this long, and it suits you very well.' Liam complimented Harry's hair. Harry was dressed very nicely, ripped skinny jeans with a button-down blue shirt with flowers. The first few buttons were unbuttoned, and his tattoos were blatant.

'Thanks, Liam.' Harry looked at where he should sit. Next to Liam were their backpacks, so he had to sit next to Louis. Liam noticed the blush appearing on Louis' cheeks and smirked.

'Hey.' Louis whispered, smiling at Harry - a genuine smile.

'Hi.' Harry reliped. 'How are you?' 

'I'm good. What about you? Excited to go back?' Louis asked. They were almost whispering to one another, completely ignoring Liam's existence.

'Yea, I am. I'll see my family and spend time with you too. I think you should still think about letting me stay at your's-'

'Come on, Haz. I insisted, and I told you, I'm alone. It'll be nice to have some company for once.' Liam looked at them disgustingly, grabbing a handful of nuts from his pack and throwing them in his mouth.

'Wait. What? Nobody told me about sleepovers!' Louis glared at him without letting Harry see. Liam was playing a dangerous game, but he enjoyed it.

'Well, Liam, I thought that I would let him stay at my place since I am available. Why spend useless money?' Louis shrugged.

'He's a multimillionaire, come on. And didn't you mention you have a house?' Louis was now burning holes through Liam's skin as Liam asked Harry.

'Well, it's rented, Liam. And yes, he can stay wherever but I want him to stay with me.' Louis smiled at Harry, both of them blushing stupidly like highschool girls.

Liam rolled his eyes; this would be interesting.

***

'Spencer!' Louis went and hugged his driver. Spencer had been working for Louis for three years. He was a given facility to Louis after he got promoted, and they now have a very heartfelt friendship. 'How is it going, mate? How's your wife and kid?' 

'Great sir, everything is fine. Glad to have you back now, things weren't the same without your presence.' Louis chuckled and patted Spencer's back.

'Well, I'm back.' Spencer glanced over to Harry, who was standing awkwardly, watching Louis and him interact. 'Oh Spence, this is Harry. He'll be staying over at mine for a bit.' Spencer nodded politely and shook Harry's hand. Liam's driver was already here, so Liam went. 

Spencer took the luggage and put it in the trunk. The two boys were already sitting in the front of the car. Harry laughed at the little confectionary box in the middle armrest on the backseats. It was filled with sweets and whatnot. Louis told Harry that Spencer loved to have everything set and ready.

'Wait till you see the fridge.' Louis pointed in front of him. 'I've seen more variety of juices in there than in a minimarket.' Harry laughed, and Louis enjoyed hearing it, he did. 'But it's nice you know, that he has everything in stock in case.' Harry nodded in agreement.

'It truly is.' 

Spencer came back, and they drove off to Louis' penthouse. Since Louis had the power to land wherever the hell he wanted, they landed at London City Airport rather than Heathrow, which meant they'd arrive home quicker and wouldn't have to take an hour just to go to London.

'Feels like home.' Harry whispers, looking at the busy roads and London buses. 

'It does.' Louis smiled in agreement.

They finally arrived at the building. The security welcomed Louis and told him everything is fine and well. Steve, his gatekeeper and guard, insured Louis that everything was fine and that he got the apartment cleaned throughout Louis' stay in Italy. Louis thanked him and went to his door, opening it and smelling his home.

'Home.' He sighed and whispered to himself, entering and moving out the way for Harry.

'Oh wow Louis, you didn't tell me that you live in such a luxurious penthouse.'

(Louis' penthouse: <https://youtu.be/Fs-IXG9S6Xk>)

Louis was smiling and allowing Harry to look around when something hit him...

There's only one bed.

It's genuine moments like these where Louis wants to get an "eat the rich" tattoo on his forehead because he spent racks on this apartment and they provide with every bloody unnecessary thing except another bedroom? Louis mentally slapped himself for not thinking this through, wanting to scream. Harry is already here. He could manage, couldn't he? It would only take one call, and the people will bring a spare mattress upstairs. But where the hell would he put it? He is a whole architect and didn't think about things like these. He should've listened to Liam when he told him that Louis should design his own home.

Harry placed his bag next to the wall beside the door. He was in awe at the place. His apartment in central London was average and good enough for one person, and it was fucking expensive, but this was a full-on luxury. Even with all Harry has, he'd still get amazed by all amenities. 

'Um, Harry...' He looked around at Louis, who was now feeling like an absolute idiot. 'I didn't think this through, and I'm a whole idiot. But so is the person who made this penthouse.' Harry raised an eyebrow. 'There's only one bedroom.' Harry's mouth turned into an 'o'. 'But that's not a problem! I can call downstairs, and they'll bring a bed up in minutes!'

'Louis.' Harry smiled warmingly, and Louis stopped blabbering and glanced at Harry. 'I don't have a problem at all. Trust me. I'll happily sleep on these sofas. They look so comfy, and they're so big anyway.' Harry pointed at the blue sofas in front of him. 

'You sure? You can sleep in my bedroom, and I'll sleep here-'

'I'm sure Louis, don't worry.' Harry smiled. 'We're friends now. You don't have to worry about being formal around me. I'll sleep here; it's not a problem.' Louis didn't speak and nodded. Right, they're friends.

'Alright. But if there is anything I can do, please let me know. And the bathroom is the master bath upstairs. It's an open suite so you can just walk in.' Harry nodded.

Louis quickly gave Harry a little tour of the place. Despite only having one bedroom, Louis had three closets. So he told Harry he could set his things there. 

It was afternoon now, and both of them freshened up and got ready to go outside. Harry had his hair in a bun, which Louis was loving. His hair was still a little wet, and he was dressed in comfortable trousers and a t-shirt. Louis wore Adidas' tracksuit pants and a simple white t-shirt. It felt nice now, he was home, and he was free of work for another few weeks. 

They went downstairs and decided to walk to lunch. There was a Nandos close by, and London is the best place to walk in. They arrived and sat at a table close to the window.

'I know what I want, you can decide then we'll order.' Louis closes his menu.

'I know what I want too.' Harry closes his menu and calls the waitress over. A lovely five-foot-five blonde girl who seemed like she was in university.

'Good afternoon, gentlemen. Would you like to order?' She sweetly asked and looked at Harry first.

'Yes um, I would like to have the chicken wrap without mayonnaise. Make it mild, please.' 

'And the sides?'

'Um, I'll have the fries.' She nodded and looked over at Louis.

'And for you, sir?'

'I'd like the four boneless thighs, hot. And vegetables on the side.' She smiled and finished writing the order.

'And drinks?' She looked at both of them.

'Water.'

'Lemonade.' Harry followed, and she excused herself, going to the kitchen to give the order.

'Well...' Louis now faced Harry and had his elbows on the table. 'So will you go to see your family? Do they live nearby?' 

'Um, yeah, I'll go. Going to have to go tomorrow because my brothers go home on the weekends.'

'That's nice.' Louis nodded. 'Where exactly do they live? Your parents.'

'Well, they have a few houses and apartments here, but they are in Cheshire at the moment.'

'Oh? Mine live an hour away actually, Doncaster.' Louis grinned, thinking of an idea appearing in his head. 'Are you planning to stay over in Chesire?' Louis looked at Harry, who shook his head.

'No. I usually just go to spend the day, never sleep.' Harry shrugged, and Louis nodded.

'Alright, well Chesire is three and a half hours away from here if I'm not mistaken. It's a little under Manchester, isn't it?' Harry nodded. 'Well, Doncaster is a little over three hours from here. So tomorrow, you want to go on a road trip? We can leave at eight, be there by half eleven. We'll spend a bit there since I haven't seen my parents in almost two months. Then around four, we can leave to Cheshire, which is only an hour away, and you can spend time with your family.' Louis shrugged. 'Unless you want to go alone, of course. Then you can take the train. I'm just offering.' 

Harry simpered, listening to Louis' offer. A road trip did sound fun, and he didn't go on one in years. And with Louis? It was a bright idea. He'd like a friend to tag along, it looks nice.

'I think that is a great idea, Louis.' Louis' face lightened, and Harry was almost blinded by sight. His smile was stunning.

'Then guess we're going on a trip tomorrow.' Louis clapped his hands and rubbed them.

The lunch went by great. As always, Nando's didn't disappoint. Louis missed the protein. He cut off a lot of meats form his diet in Rome because of the lack of exercise. Arguably, Louis did walk a lot there, but it was still risky from all those fancy dinners full of meats. They had a little argument over who would pay, and Harry, being the stubborn person he is, won it. Louis could only sigh and say "I'll be paying next" as Harry asked for the waitress to bring the bill. He didn't see the statement and put a £50 note. Their total would've been under half of that, but Harry felt generous. He also noticed the napkin that was in the bill-book, seeing a number written on it and snorting in amusement.

'Look.' He whispered to Louis and showed him the napkin. Louis' brows raised and he was looking at Harry in hilarity. 'Little does she know.' Harry chuckled and shook his head, picking up the napkin for the sake of being polite. He got this a lot actually, having people hit on him. He was breathtaking, which he could only say thank you to. They stood up and left the restaurant, and Harry threw the tissue paper away.

'Hey.' Louis giggled. 'A bit harsh, isn't it?' Harry rolled his eyes but laughed along.

'Sorry Lou, don't go that way.' Louis smiled, but then his face suddenly dropped. Harry saw it and waited for him to say something.

'Funny that. If it were Lloyd, he would've taken the number, even flirt back.' They began walking to Oxford Circus, which would take about 20 minutes. 'It was a few days before he broke up with me. I called him, and he was mad at me, at my job.' A small chuckle escaped Louis' cherry lips. 'He kept saying how he found it hard to believe that I haven't cheated on him when rich blokes and women surround me. He said if he were in my position, he would've done that, even if it was a girl.' Louis' voice was emotionless, but he felt the need to go back to that memory. The thing that hurt him the most from it was knowing that Lloyd barely trusted him. Louis put his heart in Lloyd's hands, entrusted him with every little bit of his body. And in return, he found out he was cheated on.

'Lou.' Harry spoke up, putting his hand over Louis' shoulder, making Louis bite his lip. 'I'm sorry. I might not know you as well but what I do know is that you're amazing. You deserve so much better than him, you do. Harry gently squeezed Louis' shoulder and looked at him warmly. 'It was a blessing in disguise, him doing that to you. Him going out of your life made you realise your self-worth. And if it didn't' Harry smirked. 'Guess I'm the one to made you understand that.' Louis' heart warmed at that.

'So you're saying you are my blessing in disguise?' Louis arched an eyebrow and looked over at Harry, bodies still touching because of Harry's arm.

'Dunno.' Harry shrugged. 'Might be?'

The rest of the day was spent walking around London. They went to Oxford street and walked around the shops, then took the underground to Stratford and spent the whole evening walking around. They had dinner out too and walked around River Thames, around the London Eye. 

They arrived back to Louis' place at 10. Both of their legs slightly sore but feeling refreshed from all the physical activity. They talked about many things, got to know many personal things about one another. Louis found out that Harry loves to sing and write, and that Niall accidentally kissed him once when he was in his drunken state. Harry found out that Louis liked to play instruments, mainly piano. Louis also talked about that one time where he tried to top, but Lloyd started crying because Louis was too big and thick. Weird thing to discuss, but they did. Louis spilt a dirty little secret also about Lloyd being three inches but enjoying it only out of love. He felt stupid for that, for Lloyd. But mistakes get made, and that's alright.

Harry was secretly curious, telling himself to stop imaging things. How could he not imagine Louis' dick when Louis himself gave a great explanation. Long with girth? Did Louis want him to imagine it? His thoughts collectively got worse when he thought about how it would feel, telling himself he needs to stop it, immediately.

They got changed, and Louis brought all necessities for Harry. Blankets, sleeping mask, pillows and even a teddy bear. When Harry looked at him confused, Louis replied with "Some people feel better with it, you never know it might come in handy.' And Harry was in awe. He didn't need it, but the fact Louis was so thoughtful and knew some people need it to sleep, and didn't question Harry but just brought it, what a pure soul.

'Alright, Haz. I'm off to bed. If there is anything you need me for, don't hesitate. Anything else, the house is open to you.' Louis opened his arms to the house. 'Goodnight.' Louis began walking up.

'G'night Lou.' Harry waved and lay down on the spacious sofa; it was as comfortable as a bed, maybe even more.

Thirty minutes went by, and Harry couldn't sleep. Not because of any thoughts or anything, it just took him time. He was staring outside to the London lights, when he heard shuffling from upstairs and closed his eyes immediately, pretending to sleep.

Louis walked downstairs, only in his boxers. Harry peaked at first, closing his eyes again in surprise, but kept peaking, admiring Louis' gorgeous figure. His waist was the prettiest waist Harry had ever seen, hourglass and defined. It made him remember when he saw Louis while jogging back in Rome. But the showstopper was that fine ass, round and chubby. Harry had never, ever, _ever_ seen such a gorgeous butt in his life - his temptations were recommending slightly detailed thoughts in his head. Oh, that beautiful ass.

Harry was able to look at Louis as he was doing some random things in the kitchen. He saw him take two glasses out, some milk and some things from the cupboard - he couldn't tell what tho. Louis placed it all on a tray and walked to Harry, placing the tray in front of him.

Louis bit his lip, looking at Harry, who looked so beautiful asleep. It's not often people look nice when sleeping, but Harry, oh goodness. His pink lips in a straight line and his eyes closed, steady breathing. Louis hesitantly sat beside him. He was afraid at first but slowly brought his hand up to Harry's hair, massaging his scalp and playing with his curls.

Harry, underneath, was trying to remain still at this sensational feeling. He wasn't a good actor at all, and if Louis doesn't stop soon, he would've had to make a noise.

Louis, on the other hand, was making the most of this moment. He didn't know if this can happen again, so he got a little selfish. Now, Louis was leaning in, deciding where we wanted his lips to land midway. His lips landed in the corner of Harry's mouth, barely away from Harry's lips. He kissed him there, gentle and sweet, and pulled away.

'Sweet dreams, gorgeous boy.' Whispering that, Louis stood up and walked away upstairs to his room. Harry, on the other hand, was having a bit of a crisis inside his body. His stomach was exploding, and his heart was pacing. That just happened. Louis _kissed_ him, called him a gorgeous boy. Harry felt like he was dreaming, but he wasn't. He remained in that position for another minute or so, trying to recover from what had just happened. He sat up to look at what Louis placed in front oh him.

There was a tray with many things. There was a glass of water and a glass of lukewarm milk. Both covered to prevent anything from entering them. There was a small tray of chocolate chip cookies, covered by clingwrap. Next to that, there was a small stand of three containers. Harry opened to see what there was inside: almonds, oats and pistachios. There was a folded piece of paper on the tray, and Harry opened it, reading it.

_'If you happen to wake up for some reason. Here are a few things to help you go back to sleep. If there is anything else you need or prefer, just come up and let me know. Try to sleep comfortably. We have a long trip ahead of us :)'_

Louis' scribbly handwriting almost made Harry's cheeks hurt from smiling. This boy was going to make Harry a sucker for him.


End file.
